Waking Hell
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Leurs vies de lycéens ordinaires se déroulaient pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où l'un d'entre eux fut assassiné. Ce jour-là, les rouages d'un mécanisme infernal qui les plongerait dans le désespoir s'enclenchèrent. Il n'était plus question de vivre, mais de savoir lequel d'entre eux serait le prochain à être tué. /!\ CHAPITRE DEUX AJOUTÉ /!\
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo !

Me revoilà sur le fandom avec une nouvelle fanfic à chapitres ! Oui, je n'ai pas fini les autres, mais je ne les abandonne pas ^^

Maintenant en dernière année de lycée, il me reste très peu de temps pour écrire... je profite donc de mes week-ends pour coucher quelques mots, que ce soit par encre ou sur du papier virtuel ~ Ce sont de nouveaux genres que je teste dans cette fanfic : _drama_, _angst_ (?), _mystery_, _supernatural_, _crime_... ! ^O^ Le premier chapitre s'est écrit aujourd'hui tout seul, mes doigts courant sur mon clavier au gré de mon imagination... je ne garantis néanmoins pas une sortie régulière, je m'en excuse par avance !

Résumé : Leurs vies de lycéens ordinaires se déroulaient pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où l'un d'entre eux fut assassiné. Ce jour-là, les rouages d'un mécanisme infernal qui les plongerait dans le désespoir s'enclenchèrent. Il n'était plus question de vivre, mais de savoir lequel d'entre eux serait le prochain à être tué.

Personnages : un peu tout le monde, mais surtout la Génération Miracle et leurs partenaires. Présence d'OCs (Suzuki Hosoda & Furihata Kiyoshi, de Seisan High School Basketball Team)

Couples : hétéro et yaoi, mes préférés. Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Bien ! KagaKuro, KasaKise, MidoTaka, AoMo, MuraHimu, AkaFuri ! Plus un OcxOc ^^

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'univers de Kuroko's Basket, qui appartient à Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Je ne possède que le scénario, et les OCs.

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Yellow Moon - "So one day, death will come to us..." **

Une rue, dans Tôkyô

- ...

- Vous croyez qu'il va nous faire poireauter encore longtemps ?

- Aucune idée. Kasamatsu, tu ne veux pas essayer de l'appeler ?

- J'ai déjà essayé ! Mais il ne répond pas, cet imbécile !

À peine déclara t-il cela que son téléphone sonna. Le capitaine de Kaijô s'éloigna de quelques pas du groupe, et décrocha, sourcils froncés au possible.

- Allô, Ryôta ? Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu mets autant de temps ?

- Kasamatsu Yukio-san ? répondit néanmoins une voix inconnue.

Le brun fit une pause. C'était pourtant bien le numéro du blond qui s'était affiché à l'écran.

- C'est moi, fit-il, lentement.

- Suzuki Hosoda à l'appareil. C'est à propos de Ryô-chan... non, Kise Ryôta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Yukio, tout à coup incertain de ce que la jeune fille allait lui annoncer.

Il crut entendre un sanglot étouffé de l'autre côté du fil, puis la lycéenne de Seisan reprit la parole.

- Il est... Ryô-chan est mort. Je suis désolée.

Le jeune homme sentit le sang dans ses veines se glacer. Son cœur rata un battement, et il cessa de respirer pour ce qui lui parut une éternité, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser rationnellement. Ryôta ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible.

- Quand... ? chuchota t-il, ne voulant inconsciemment pas que les autres ne l'entendent.

- Ce matin. Son corps est encore à l'hôpital. Je vais t'envoyer l'adresse et tu pourras aller le voir... une dernière fois. J'ai déjà prévenu sa famille.

Après une dernière formule de politesse, l'amie d'enfance de Kise raccrocha. Kasamatsu, d'un geste machinal, raccrocha à son tour. Ne fit rien lorsque son portable vibra, l'adresse de l'hôpital écrite en un mail s'affichant sur son écran, semblant tout faire pour le convaincre que tout était réel.

Pourquoi est-ce que Ryôta était mort ? Était-ce seulement imaginable ? Était-ce vrai ? Il était en pleine forme hier. Ils s'étaient encore embrassé mille fois, hier. Ils s'étaient encore échangé des promesses d'amour, se jurant de rester ensemble à jamais. Ils s'étaient unis pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Ryôta, en partant, lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient annoncer à leurs parents respectifs qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et lui, avait répondu qu'ils verraient ça bientôt. Non, Ryôta ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui. Pas alors qu'ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre il y a quelques mois à peine. Pas alors qu'ils s'étaient ne serait-ce que rencontrés il y a quelques mois. La perspective de son Ryô sur un lit d'hôpital était insupportable.

Kasamatsu Yukio ne réagit pas quand Moriyama vint par derrière. Il ne réagit pas quand ses amis lui demandèrent ce qui se passait. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand une première larme coula. À la troisième, il entendit un sanglot sortir de sa gorge. Sa main droite vint essuyer le flot de larmes ininterrompu, tandis que l'autre serrait son téléphone. Il accepta l'étreinte de Yoshitaka, qui le serra contre lui, et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant de se calmer.

* * *

Un hôpital, à Tôkyô

Hosoda se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, grimaçant intérieurement en voyant ses yeux rouges.

Elle laissa l'eau couler, goutter le long de son cou, certaines perles humides se glissant même sous son Tee-shirt. La seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était son ami d'enfance. Ou plutôt, celui qui avait été son ami d'enfance.

Le garçon manqué sortit des toilettes, et alla se rasseoir sur un des sièges près de la chambre dans laquelle reposait Kise. Essuyant ses yeux, Suzuki entoura de ses bras ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Puis ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler pour ce qui devait être la quinzième fois comment est-ce qu'elle en était arrivée là.

_Ce matin, la lycéenne s'était rendue à l'hôpital pour une prise de sang. Une fois cette dernière faite, elle avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortir... jusqu'à qu'elle passe devant une chambre portant une étiquette Kise Ryôta. Gelant sur place, son ventre s'était serré, et elle avait senti des frissons parcourir ses bras. La brune avait essayé de se dire que si Ryô-chan était effectivement dans cette chambre, ce n'était rien de grave._

_Elle avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. _

_Hosoda avait réussi à rentrer, escortée par deux infirmières. Toutes trois avaient été accueillies par un médecin et son assistant, morbides, et arborant des expressions graves. La jeune fille avait néanmoins insisté pour aller voir le blessé, ne voulant pas que son ami d'enfance passe ses derniers instants sur un lit d'hôpital, entourés du personnel médical ayant déjà abandonné toute idée de le sauver._

_Ryôta avait ouvert les yeux, en la voyant, avait même réussi à sourire. Sur un des multiples écrans autour d'eux, son rythme cardiaque s'affaiblissait. Le dossard 12 lui avait fait un câlin, en larmes, et lui avait murmuré deux trois choses à l'oreille. Puis avait prit sa main, à sa demande._

_- Hosoda... si tu vois Yukio, tu pourras lui dire que je l'aime ?_

_- Bien sûr, Ryôta._

_- Je l'aime vraiment... plus que tout._

_L'as de Kaijô avait fermé les yeux, sur le coup de la douleur qui le déchirait toujours de l'intérieur, et peut-être aussi pour essayer de se concentrer et de se rappeler les visages de ceux qu'il avait aimé durant sa courte existence. Puis, petit à petit, son expression s'était adoucie, jusqu'à ne plus bouger du tout. L'écran n'affichait plus qu'une ligne horizontale, sans battement._

_À ce moment là, Hosoda avait fait une crise d'hyperventilation._

Et voilà où elle en était, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un couloir d'un hôpital, à attendre. Attendre que quelqu'un lui dise que ce à quoi elle avait assisté n'était qu'un cauchemar. Attendre la famille de son ami d'enfance. Attendre le petit ami de son ami d'enfance. Attendre sa propre famille.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit une main se poser sur la haut de sa tête. Tête qu'elle releva pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui l'avait touchée.

- Furihata-kun ? murmura t-elle, surprise et reconnaissant son camarade de classe.

- Hm. Ça va aller, Hosoda-chan ? répondit-il sur le même ton, sans toutefois ôter sa main.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'il savait, mais, sur le coup, acquiesça juste, défaisant l'étreinte protectrice dont elle s'était entourée. Il l'attira contre son torse, frottant doucement son dos. Elle sentit son corps se relever, et ses bras entourèrent d'eux-mêmes la nuque de Kiyoshi, recherchant désespérément la chaleur humaine qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Elle était juste une adolescente brisée par la tristesse, se raccrochant désespérément à son futur en la personne d'un ami.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, tous deux virent les quatre membres du cinq majeur de Kaijô. Kasamatsu avait les yeux rouges, sans aucun doute à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Les lycéens des deux établissements se saluèrent brièvement, échangèrent un peu plus de mots avec Hosoda, puis allèrent chacun leur tour, ou par deux, dans la chambre de Kise.

Yukio observa le visage impassible de celui qu'il aimait. Un visage sur lequel il avait vu passer toutes les expressions possibles et inimaginables, du sourire séducteur, franc ou idiot, aux larmes de frustration, des fois de joie, en passant par la colère et les grimaces... Il laissa ses doigts courir sur ce même visage, retraçant les pommettes et la bouche qu'il avait tant de fois embrassées.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, et de coller son front à celui de son blond. Puis, même si cela ne semblait pas correct, il unit ses lèvres à celles de Ryôta. Un dernier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient froides, immobiles.

- Je t'aime.

De retour dans le couloir, Hosoda le prit à part, lui confiant les derniers mots et pensées de celui qui avait été pour tous deux un être cher. Il la remercia, ne cachant pas les perles salées qui embuaient ses yeux.

* * *

Une salle de l'hôpital

- C'était un meurtre.

Hosoda releva les yeux, dévisageant son vis-à-vis.

- Furihata-kun ?

- … Désolé, je ne suis pas censé te le dire. Mais tu étais proche de lui, j'ai pensé que tu méritais au moins de savoir comment il était mort.

- Mais... un meurtre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait voulu le tuer ?

- Je n'en sais rien. L'enquête ne fait que commencer.

- … Il a été assassiné...

- Mon père fait partie des enquêteurs. Je te tiendrai au courant.

- … Il va falloir l'annoncer aux gens...

- Aux gens ?

- Les personnes qui le connaissaient. La Génération Miracle, ce genre de personnes...

- Hosoda.

La susnommée plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était exceptionnel qu'il ne l'appelle que par son prénom, sans suffixe.

- Ne pense pas aux autres aujourd'hui, lui intima t-il, prenant sa main. Pense à toi, et évacue le trop-plein de sentiments.

Le garçon manqué hocha la tête.

* * *

Un cimetière, dans Tôkyô

C'était fait. Étrangement, le temps semblait vouloir tous les déprimer, affichant de grises couleurs dans le ciel. Un léger vent soufflait sur leurs manteaux. Le cimetière n'étant déjà pas en lui-même un lieu très gai, en ce jour, il semblait ne pas pouvoir être pire comme décor.

Les membres de la Génération Miracle étaient un peu restés devant la tombe de celui qui avait été l'un d'eux pendant quelques années, pour finalement laisser la place à la famille Kise. Kasamatsu était aussi resté un peu longtemps.

Hosoda, à l'écart, regardait autour d'elle, sous le regard surpris de Furihata.

- Hosoda-chan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ?

- Sentir quelque chose ?

- J'ai... l'impression d'être observée.

- Observée ?

Le brun regarda à son tour autour d'eux. Mais il n'y avait que des journalistes, des proches de Kise, des gens de son agence, la Génération Miracle et quelques-uns de leurs partenaires, et eux deux.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, lui affirma t-il.

- … Peut-être, oui...

Hosoda dirigea son regard vers le ciel, duquel quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. L'une d'elle tomba pile en dessous de son œil gauche, donnant l'illusion d'une larme qui coulerait.

Demain serait un autre jour.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Eh bien, voilà pour placer le décor. Oui, Kise est le premier sur la liste... *regarde ailleurs* Une idée sur l'identité du meurtrier ? Non ? Trop tôt pour le dire, c'est vrai ! Je m'étais imaginée tant de fois ce chapitre, et au final, il ne se déroule même pas de la façon dont je le voyais xD Yukio-kun, je suis désolée pour ton chéri TwT Pour casser mon OTP comme ça dès le départ, je dois être masochiste dans le fond... Ne pleurez pas, ne pleurez pas. Ce n'est que le début. *oui, je sais, moi aussi j'adore mon sous-entendu*

Si vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas ~ & Je vous dis à la prochaine ~ !


	2. Chapter 2

Yop !

Je ne pensais pas publier ce chapitre de si tôt. Il s'avère que je l'ai finalement écrit, malgré ma dose de travail... titanesque. C'est dur la terminale. Bref, voici un deuxième chapitre dans le même ton que le précédent. J'ajoute au passage une petite note sur la chronologie de l'histoire :

_L'histoire commence mi-Mai. Le deuxième chapitre se passe début Juin. _

_Les membres de la Génération Miracle sont en deuxième années. Les ex-troisième années sont en première année d'université, les ex-deuxièmes années sont en troisième année._

Voilà voilà ! Ensuite, une réponse à la gentille review anonyme ^O^ :

XoXonii : Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^ Ah, à qui penses-tu ? Haizaki, peut-être ? ;D Je te laisse réfléchir et faire tes hypothèses ^^ Merci encore de ton gentil commentaire !

Aux lecteurs en général : j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier la fanfiction ! ^O^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Green Star - " But do not fear it because... "**

?

Dans une salle souterraine sombre, éclairée par la faible lueur de bougies, une ombre se mouve. La silhouette est fine, de taille moyenne, sans doute de sexe masculin. Elle remet des cheveux en place, permettant ainsi à la lumière d'éclairer son visage dément. Ses mains tremblent d'excitation alors qu'elle saisit un stylo et pose sa pointe sur son cahier. Un petit rire cruel s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Kise Ryôta... fait...

Elle halète, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ce nom provoquait l'extase, comme si elle se rappelait de la façon dont elle l'avait poignardé. Elle revoit le visage surpris du blond, ce magnifique visage se tordant de douleur à cause de la lame qui lui lacère le ventre. Elle se revoit enfoncer sa lame meurtrière encore et encore, jusqu'à que l'excitation ne soit plus présente. Elle a laissé libre cours à ses instincts, pour sa première victime. Elle se caresse le visage, frissonnant.

- Bientôt le suivant...

* * *

Un terrain de basket-ball, Tôkyô

Takao se redressa, et puis appuya son dos contre celui de Midorima plus confortablement. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du shooter miracle, soupirant d'aise, ceux de sa main libre retraçant les lignes de la balle de basket-ball avec laquelle ils venaient de jouer. Le vert, lui, ne fit aucun geste de plus, se contentant de reprendre son souffle, yeux fermés.

Le brun aimait bien ce petit rituel du samedi après-midi, aller jouer sur un terrain puis se reposer l'un contre l'autre, appréciant tout simplement le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Midorima avait bien besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, après tout. Kazunari savait qu'il n'était pas proche de Kise, mais l'annonce de sa mort lui avait fait un choc. Le point guard n'irait pas jusqu'à affirmer que lui-même était triste, mais il était quand même bouleversé par la mort du blond. Tous deux ne se connaissaient que rapidement, pour avoir été parfois aux mêmes sorties, et de réputation, mais tout de même, réaliser que quelqu'un de son âge était décédé... ça serrait le ventre.

Tout ce que le dossard 10 pouvait faire, pour le moment, c'était distraire son amoureux. Ce dernier se releva d'ailleurs, doucement pour que le plus petit ait lui aussi le temps de se redresser avant de se retrouver par terre. Takao sourit, et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, se haussa à la hauteur de son vis-à-vis avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Une fois chez les Midorima, Takao prit ses aises, s'affalant sur le grand lit deux places de son amoureux. Ce dernier ramena de la cuisine du thé et des biscuits secs, puis vint rejoindre son compagnon sur le matelas, s'asseyant. Le duo de Shûtoku profita ainsi de son petit goûter dans un silence confortable. Le thé bu et les gâteaux mangés, Kazunari se rapprocha sensiblement de son tsundere, le câlinant amoureusement. Shintarô se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à inverser le rapport de force et le plaquer dos au matelas pour de longues minutes de baisers.

Les parents de son Shin-chan finirent toutefois par rentrer, ramenant au passage la petite sœur de chez la nounou. Les deux adolescents restèrent dans la chambre de l'hôte jusqu'à que le repas soit prêt. Il se passa dans l'austère bonne humeur caractéristique des Midorima, puis vint le moment du coucher.

Shintarô était plus ou moins occupé à enlever le Tee-shirt de son amant – qui ne demandait que ça – lorsque le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonna. Grognant de frustration, le brun repoussa à contre coeur son petit ami, fusillant du regard son portable. Il ouvrit néanmoins le clapet et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir : il venait de sa mère qui lui demandait de rentrer à cause de quelque événement lambda et inattendu.

- C'est pas vrai... Shin-chan, je vais devoir te laisser.

- Ah.

Tous deux étaient frustrés, oui. Le brun aux yeux de faucon prit quand même le temps de s'occuper de leur problème commun, avant de rassembler ses affaires à la va-vite et de quitter la maison de son aimé sur un long baiser.

* * *

Le lendemain

« C'est bizarre que Shin-chan ne réponde pas... Tiens ? Il y a du monde devant sa maison ? »

Takao était déjà bien vexé d'être rentré en hâte chez lui pour rien – comment est-ce qu'on avait pu lui envoyer un message avec le numéro de sa mère puisque celle-ci avait laissé son portable éteint toute la soirée ? - et en plus, son petit ami ne répondait pas à ses appels ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rassemblement de voitures devant chez lui ?

C'est alors qu'il reconnut, dans la mini-foule, le jeune homme de Seisan, Furihata. Kazunari, se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les adultes, parvint à rejoindre l'autre lycéen. Il se tenait debout, bras croisés, et une expression sombre sur le visage. Avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de parler, Kiyoshi se tourna vers lui, et, le reconnaissant, lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre.

Une fois un peu éloignés des autres, le plus petit prit la parole :

- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de faire les portes-paroles... Je préfère te prévenir, Takao-kun, tu risques d'avoir un choc.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda lentement le susnommé.

- … Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Midorima Shintarô a été tué cette nuit.

Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura une voix en lui. C'est complètement faux. Mais le regard de Furihara ne plaisantait pas. Tout semblait lui prouver que son âme sœur n'était plus là, du rassemblement de voitures – sans doute de police – à la famille de son amoureux en pleurs. Takao se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée barrée sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il allait d'ailleurs y entrer mais un bras lui barra le passage.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, souffla l'autre brun.

- Je... je veux le voir, protesta faiblement le premier.

- Si tu y vas, tu garderas une image de lui qui n'a jamais été la sienne. Tu ne préférerais pas qu'il reste ce garçon que tu as aimé, intact et pur, dans ta mémoire ?

Takao se figea. Acquiesça, puis se poussa, laissant l'accès à la porte.

Une force inconnue lui permit de rentrer chez lui. La maison était vide, ses parents étant au travail, et sa petite sœur étant sans doute chez les voisins. Il parvint à rejoindre sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit. Il passa une main sur ses yeux humides, puis, toute sa douleur ressortant violemment d'un coup, se mit à sangloter lourdement

Il n'avait jamais encore pensé que le monde était injuste. Sa vie lui avait toujours plu, il avait toujours été entouré d'une famille unie et aimante, d'amis, s'était toujours débrouillé à l'école, avait toujours pu jouer au basket-ball, sa passion première. Il avait aussi eu des copines au collège, puis avait découvert celui qui allait devenir son petit ami au lycée. Découvert dans le sens apprendre à le connaître, tous deux s'étant déjà rencontrés au collège lors d'une rencontre sportive.

Et là, il était avait compris le sens du terme amoureux. Il avait compris la différence entre être attiré par quelqu'un et être véritablement amoureux. Il s'était même peut-être dit plusieurs fois qu'il aimerait passer toute sa vie aux côtés de son Shintarô. Même si son surdoué était un tsundere sûr de lui et avec plein d'autres défauts, il avait néanmoins beaucoup d'autres qualités. Même s'ils se disputaient parfois, leur affection était plus forte.

Alors pourquoi était-il mort ? À vrai dire, Kazunari n'arrivait même pas à réaliser tout ce que ce simple mot signifiait quand il le pensait. Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme qu'il aimait, destiné à vivre sans aucun doute une vie hors du commun, était-il parti ?

Le lycéen ouvrit ses yeux gris, regardant le plafond avec une expression vide. Des traînées humides tachaient encore ses joues, et il n'avait plus la force pour pleurer. Il comprenait ce que Kasamatsu avait pu ressentir, il y a deux semaines de cela à peine, en perdant Kise.

Tout à coup, son portable vibra. Le dossard 10 ouvrit le clapet, sans force.

_De : Hosoda Suzuki_

_À : 10H43_

_Sujet : Aucun_

_Toutes mes condoléances. L'enterrement est prévu dans deux jours, au même cimetière que Kise. Nous aimerions te parler après, si tu le veux bien. J'espère que tu reprendras courage, Takao-kun._

« Nous » ?

* * *

Un cimetière, Tokyô

Cette fois-ci, le temps était plutôt clément : un pâle soleil de fin printemps éclairait la foule d'une douce lueur filtrée par des nuages blancs. On retrouvait à peu près le même genre de personnes vues à l'enterrement de Kise, des amis et parents aux journalistes. Une fois le cercueil dans le trou, les fossoyeurs commencèrent à le recouvrir de terre humide.

Une petite fille aux courts cheveux verts, visiblement jeune, tira la jupe de sa mère, yeux grands ouverts.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils enterrent nii-chan ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de sa mère, elle insista, troublée.

- Maman, pourquoi ? Nii-chan a encore plein de choses à faire.

La femme, laissant ses larmes couler, prit sa petite et désormais unique enfant dans ses bras, ne parvenant néanmoins pas à répondre. Ce fut le père qui répondit, d'une voix grave et tremblante :

- Il faut le laisser partir.

La gamine se retourna vers la tombe maintenant achevée, et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, accompagnées de lourds sanglots.

Un moment après, Takao était encore devant la tombe de celui qui avait été son amant, caressant du bout des doigts le nom gravé dans la pierre. On lui tapota sur l'épaule : il s'agissait d'Hosoda.

- On a prévu de se réunir dans un café pas loin, murmura t-elle en accompagnant sa déclaration d'un geste vers ledit café.

- D'accord. Je vous rejoins.

* * *

Une fois sûre que personne ne pourrait la voir, Hosoda se décala de derrière l'arbre où elle s'était cachée. Elle leva les yeux, semblant parler au vide.

- Je vais leur dire, oui. Mais quand ?

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Eh voilà un deuxième chapitre de bouclé ! J'aime bien ce chapitre ^^ En fait, j'aime tous mes chapitres xD

Ah, pendant que j'y pense, la fanfic passera peut-être au rating M.

Vos impressions ? Qui pourrait être ce fou qui en veut à la GM ? Qu'est-ce que Kiyoshi et Hosoda ont prévu ? Pourquoi est-ce que Hosoda parle toute seule (?) ?

Wouh, on se croirait en philo', à poser autant de questions... à la prochaine fois ! ;D


End file.
